Spiral
by Yuex Du Rien Un Dieu
Summary: A first attempt...again.


(Happening One:

Acanthi

It was raining…I hated the rain, not because of the cold, not because I got wet…or because it ruined my bright beautiful sunshiny life. It was because I was jealous, yes- I'm jealous of the rain. Because almost anywhere else, the rain makes things look pristine, new and vague enough for someone to want to stare even if they've seen the place a million times before…but not here...here it made everything look...oily and dirty, made you want to walk away as fast as possible so none of it would touch you, and that oily sheen the buildings and objects got made them stand out…so there was nothing mysterious about them, you could see exactly how ugly this damned place was. No I don't mean damned as swear, not really, I mean literally damned, or did you not catch onto the gloom and doom atmosphere yet? This is the city of Nevermore, where it always rain in thick white roaring sheets, and it never gets clean- it stays a brown, festering wound buried in the heart of this world. Lucky that I'm just passing through here. Like wind, does it make me conceited to compare myself to the wind? Probably so, better than oily rain I suppose- or was I comparing myself to the pristine rain…hm, so I'm either conceited or have very low self-esteem I can't tell at the moment, a glance down the still empty street, still no bus. Not much of a surprise in p place like this but I would've expected someone to have some workmanship pride, but who was I to judge? Not like I was god, because if I was then I felt sorry for whoever worshipped me and what kind of god rode the bus anyway? Or got a D in science? If I was god these things wouldn't happen, fuck- I'd even eliminate school altogether. …did I just swear? Yeah so what…it's my mind, but I shouldn't swear, cussing is for stupid people, or was it? I am a teenager and all- even kids these days cuss, oh the degenerating human race…..wait…what was I thinking about? …oh …yes, my horrible self absorbed…ness, that's not a word. But whatever, and I compared myself to God too, maybe I needed help, why- so I could make some other poor woman cry, quit, and need therapy herself? …heehehe, no-no…that wasn't funny. Okay yes it was…but you're not supposed to laugh…yes I can. It's funny, no you cant you little peasant! Did you call me Peasant? What are you? a prince? But it's not nice to laugh! …oh look the bus. I step on and see a fat ,greasy man who looks very tired and unshaven…I'm torn between the urge to feel sorry for him and the urge to not want to touch him or anything he's touched, which would mean getting off the bus…twenty-two miles isn't that far right? Yeah sure and running the Great Wall of China in six minutes carrying the house that smashed the wicked is possible too! "2.50" he said that like he had to throw up the words, so I gave him five dollars. He stared and sighed at me, sounding like he'd puke again, I moved back slightly, word puke or not it was still puke... "Exact change only please." He snorted; I blinked…geez, why? Didn't buses give out change? I gave him three bucks, because I didn't carry change, change made me want to do bad things. Like chuck a quarter at the back of an old woman's head and laugh then get in a fight with her soldier son and break his military nose and tell the stupid police officers it wasn't _my_ fault that the quarter wanted to be thrown, and the whole trip downtown and all that bunk….did I just say bunk?….I did need help, I walked back away from Puking Pig Bus Driver Man…ew, the seat looked like it'd been painted with shit...smelled like it too "I'm not sitting there.." "You don't have to sit there" "I know that…don't tell me what to do." .Silence. My arm burned, I glanced at some people and they were staring at me. I hated it when people stared, why wasn't anyone staring at Sluttish nose there? She look like a failure of a humanized vulture born by a ugly scarecrow and splattered with freckles and skimpy clothes….there I go again, judging people- what the hell is wrong with me? Who did I think I was…god?


End file.
